Mystic Knights Continued
by Disco-Freak
Summary: Wow. Okay, so the first chapter is just an author's note, and I'm sorry, but I need you to read it. This is actually my first MK fic, so I hope it turns out okay. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Yes I know, it's against the rules to post author's notes. This story is going to base around all of the characters in Mystic Knights, and I am also going to bring in a few of my own. It will be anything from humour, to drama, to romance, to anything that I think of while writing the story. If you have any suggestions, please tell me, and I'll probably get it into the story if they are logical, and if they fit into where I want the story to go! But, before you read any further, I need you all to realize that this story could take a really long time to be written, but it will be finished eventually. Also, this is just going to say here that I don't own anything related to television, like characters, or the show. So please, don't report me because this has been said, so I can't be sued. Anyway, I really hope you guys like the story, and please review. And, let the story commence!

Bri


	2. The Stranger

**Chapter 1 – The Stranger**

_- please note, all italics are people's thoughts, or a boldly said word_

Rohan sat quietly in the middle of a forest. He was alone, but happy to be so. It was truly amazing to him how he needed his friends so much, but sometimes, he just felt that they made him more lost than he already was. Nobody really understood the way he felt about certain things, especially the princess. All he knew was that he loved her with all of his heart, and she never showed any kind of love in return.

And so, Rohan remained sitting with his back up against a particularly tall tree, not caring about the atmosphere around him, just letting his thoughts wander.

Back in the throne room, King Conchobar sat on his throne, discussing with Cathbad a recent peace treaty given by Maeve.

"I don't trust her, Cathbad. The last time this happened, she ignored the rules of a fair contract completely, and we had to send more than just the Mystic Knights to take care of her." King Conchobar scratched his beard with his right hand, at the same time closing his eyes. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"It will be fine, your Highness. I wouldn't worry about her this time, though I believe we should meet with the knights, just to be sure," Cathbad replied thoughtfully.

"Good." The king motioned to two of the guards standing in the corner to come forth. "Men, I would like you to find the four knights for me. Garrett is still not back from his journey with Lynnette, and the others should be outside somewhere." The guards nodded and left the room, once again leaving the king with his druid.

The two remained in silence for not even ten seconds before they heard a loud commotion outside of the throne room walls.

"I wasn't doing anything! Just because I'm here doesn't mean that I'm trying to steal anything!"

King Conchobar smiled. He recognized that voice, hearing much more often than he should. Cathbad identified the voice as well, tilting his head up to high ceilings of the castle. _'Who knows how he manages to get in trouble this early. The sun has barely risen!'_ Cathbad thought to himself, chuckling a little bit. The voice was then heard again.

"Honestly, why is it always me you're after?"

The king laughed as he called for Angus to enter the throne room. He did enter, accompanied by one of the guards, and though it was early in the morning, the young man looked as if he had been up all night.

"Trouble this early, are we Angus?" King Conchobar asked, a smile returning to the corners of his mouth, "It really is a bit ahead of schedule, you normally make me wait for another hour before you are sent here."

"Well," Angus replied shaking the guard off his arm, "I didn't do anything wrong today. The guards here just don't seem to like me much."

As the king and his druid laughed at the theif's misfortune, the other three knights entered the room, Deirdre speaking up first.

"You needed to speak with us, father? Is it important?"

"No, but I needed to hear your opinions on this new peace treaty of Maeve's," he replied crisply, looking around the room at the knights.

"I think it's a wonderful thing," Angus said sarcastically, "really, I don't think she would ever in her wildest of dreams overlook it!"

Rohan looked at his friend with a grin. Though he and the other knights wouldn't admit it, they knew that what Angus meant was right. Maeve almost never obeyed the peace treaties, and they were beginning to just become a nuisance and a waste of time. Until recently, Kells and Temra were constantly at war, fighting neck to neck. It was a winless battle, and unless Maeve was defeated, the war would rage on.

"Thank you, Angus for your input," the king started, "but it seems that your opinion never changes. You are stubborn like a child, and always will be. You may all go, but be ready to fight, in case Maeve decides that peace is unnecessary." At that, the four knights left the throne room, uncertain of whether Kells would sleep soundly that night, or not.

Meanwhile, a thin girl dressed in a long, tattered dress made her way through the forest where Rohan had been sitting. She had not the faintest idea where she was, but she was certain that there was a village up ahead. The girl, who was no more than seventeen, broke into a run, hopeful to reach the village quickly, as she had not eaten in over three days. She brushed her long blonde hair away from her face, making her clear blue eyes visible. Her pale complexion was becoming more and more pink at the cheeks, as she ran through the woods.

Suddenly, the girl stopped dead in her tracks. She had heard something up ahead, wishing that it was a human. She called out, looking for any sign of life. Just as she had thought that she had only imagined the noise, she heard a response, and saw two young men running towards her, one tall with long curly hair, and the other a bit shorter with messy black hair.

"Hello?" the girl called again, this time towards the men. "Can you help me? I'm trying to find a nearby village." Her voice was dainty, and it suited her looks. "Is there one around her?"

The taller man spoke. "Yes there is, m'lady. Not but ten minutes from here."

"Would you be able to take me there?" She asked, "If it's not too much trouble," she added quickly, hoping that they would help her.

"I suppose we could do that," the man spoke again, nodding his head. The man with dark hair turned towards the other.

"Do you know her, Rohan?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No, but she doesn't strike me as harmful." Rohan replied to his friend.

Angus crossed his arms and looked over the girl in front of him. _'Wow. I've never seen someone more beautiful in my life. This is weird, I've never felt this way about anybody before. It's like she's an angel or something. Oh God, she's coming.'_ Angus snapped out of the trance he was in, as the girl approached him and Rohan.

"Where are you from?" she asked, as she walked with them back to Kells.

"Kells," Rohan replied nodding his head, "we are Mystic Knights for the kingdom. My name is Rohan, and this is Angus." Angus glanced at the girl, still going through a war inside his head.

"Well, I am from nowhere in particular. I travel from place to place, just looking for a place to settle down, and start a family. I haven't found it yet, as you can see," she said, looking at Angus as she spoke. "It hard, seeing that some people don't believe what I say."

Angus took the hint. "I don't _not_ believe you. I just don't know why you're here, or who you are, and you know, the basics about trusting a person."

The girl laughed and showed her set of perfectly white teeth. "Don't be worried about me. I'll probably be out of here soon enough."

"How come?" Rohan asked, tilting his head towards Angus, "is it him?"

She laughed again. "No, it's not him. I just never seem to find a place where I fit in, or a person that I really want to spend my time with. There was one guy once, but he didn't like the fact that I wanted to learn how to fight. People don't want girls to fight where I come from."

Angus couldn't stop staring at the girl. He knew that it was crazy that he couldn't trust her, but it was a feeling that he had never felt before. For once in his life, he had met someone that he liked from the instant that they met. He just tried to pretend that he hadn't.

Rohan noticed Angus's excessive staring. It was normal for him to look over a pretty face when he met one, but this time it seemed different.

"Well," Rohan said, "I'd better be off. I've got to give the townspeople some news about a loose bandit. And for once, it's not you, Angus." Rohan grinned as he walked off, leaving Angus and the girl alone.

"So, uh, you want to head up to the castle?" Angus asked the girl, breaking his gaze.

"Sure. Is that where you live?"

"I wish. No, I live in an extremely small room with Rohan. I know that sounds bad, but it's the only way that I can put it without confusing you."

She giggled. "Don't worry. I used to live in a small room as well, they're quite comfortable."

Angus smirked. "Only when you get along with your roommate."

"No kidding. So Angus, you're a knight?" _'He's definitely muscular enough to be one.'_

"Yeah." _ '**Why** can't I stop staring at her?'_

"You don't look old enough to be one."_ 'Oh my gosh, he's looking at me.'_

"Well, it's a recent thing. I'm eighteen, so I'm not too young."_ 'She is so beautiful.'_

"You look much more mature than eighteen."_ 'I feel **so** self-conscious right now.'_

"You can't be any more than eighteen yourself."_ 'I really should blink soon.'_

"I'm seventeen."_ 'Okay, getting words out is starting to be a problem.'_

"We should probably..."_ 'What am I thinking?'_

The two looked in at each other and slowly, they started to kiss. She could feel his lips up against hers, and she couldn't break away. It was like she needed him like she needed the air to breath. Over time, the kiss became more and more passionate, and it felt like an eternity. Finally, they broke apart.

Angus bit his lip. He had never done that before, no matter how much he bragged to his friends. He didn't know what he should do next, if he should go further or not, but he didn't want it to stop.

"I guess we'd better get to the castle, huh." Angus said. _'That was an incredibly awkward pause.'_

"Yeah, I guess so."_ 'I'd rather just stay here with him...'_

"Rohan's gonna ask where we were."_ 'What am I going to tell him?'_

"We'd better run then."_ 'I really don't want to.'_

The two ran through the remainder of the forest, with no words spoken. They didn't know what to say, especially because they had just met. At last, they reached the castle gates.

"By the way," the girl said, looking over at Angus, "my name is Katrina."


	3. Hiding From the Eyes

**Chapter 2 – Hiding From the Eyes**

_- okay, so once again, the italic stuff is thoughts_

Rohan, Ivar and Deirdre stood by the castle wall, with nothing in particular to do. None of them had spoken in about fifteen minutes, but they all had the same thing on their minds._ Where is Angus?_ At long last, Ivar decided to bring it up with his friends.

"Okay, where's Angus? Ever since that girl Katrina got here yesterday, he's been nowhere to be seen."

"To be fair," Deirdre said, "We haven't seen all that much of Katrina either. Do you think they're together?"

Rohan stared at the cloudy sky above him and shrugged. He had no idea where his best friend was, but he was beginning to become suspicious. _When Katrina had arrived in Kells the morning before, Angus couldn't stop staring at her. That was obvious. But, it wasn't like him to not tell Rohan about what was going on. After all, they were best friends. And best friends shared everything...didn't they?_

"He could be anywhere." Rohan said, still thinking about the subject in question. "He was out pretty late last night, maybe he's sleeping or something."

Deirdre raised an eyebrow. "Really? When did he get home?"

Rohan stood and thought about it for a minute. He took his time to answer, not knowing if he was right or not. "I don't know. Maybe he didn't."

Ivar looked over Rohan. "Wouldn't you know if he came home or not?"

All Rohan could do was shrug, and hope that Angus would come back soon, with a really good explanation.

While none of the other Mystic Knights couldn't find Angus or Katrina, they were in a very open place, that same spot in the forest as the previous day. It had surprised Angus that they hadn't gotten any further than kissing yet, but Katrina was quite happy so he was fine with it. They had spent all of the last night talking, even when it had gotten too dark to see each other.

"I can't believe you've been to jail that many times!" Katrina exclaimed, laughing.

"I can't believe you ran away from home," Angus started, "wouldn't your family start to miss not having their resident blonde?"

Katrina slapped Angus playfully on the arm and grinned at him. "Of course they miss me. I was the only one that made sense around there."

"So, how come you left?"

"It's a long story. You probably wouldn't care."

"No, really. I want to know," Angus said, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine," she began, rolling her eyes a little bit. "I'm the youngest of five in my family. I had four older brothers, and I was always living in their shadows. Ever since I was really little, I would watch my brothers practice sword fighting, and I would wish that I could do that one day. So, one day when I was walking home from the market, I saw a gold coin on the ground. Nobody was around me, so I figured that whoever dropped it wasn't missing it. I picked it up, and I bought myself a sword. It wasn't any good, and it had been used and everything, but at least it was mine. When I got home, I hid it under a loose floorboard. The next morning when my brothers went outside to practice, I asked them what they would think if a girl knew how to use a sword." Katrina smiled at Angus, and raised her eyebrows. "Guess what they did?"

"I'm going to say that laughed at you and told you to go inside and help your mother cook," said Angus, trying to hold back his amusement.

"That's exactly what they did. They told me that because I was a girl, I wasn't needed to defend the kingdom. I got the same reaction from my father, and my mother, and all of my friends. So, I decided that it wasn't worth my while to convince them that I could help out. I took my sword, and left. I haven't been home ever since."

Angus watched her blink back tears that were forming in her eyes. He knew what it was like to loose family; he had lost his family a long time ago. But, he wasn't prepared to talk about that. Instead, he pulled Katrina nearer, and held her close._ I can't believe that she left just because she's a girl. She reminds me of Deirdre in a way, but nicer, and definitely a lot less bossy._

"You okay?" he asked, looking at Katrina, his eyes full of concern.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Girls get worked up like this, that's probably why we can't fight." Katrina said, putting her head on Angus's shoulder.

"That's not true. Girls can fight; Deirdre's been beating on me since I was really little." Angus said, with no idea that he had comforting words coming out of his mouth.

"I bet she has been," Katrina smirked. She then clapped a hand over her mouth, "oh my gosh, Deirdre! We've got to get back to Kells before we get caught! We can't be seen together, at least not this soon. Remember, how you told me that Maeve is always coming up with ideas about how to get to you guys? Well, they're going to think that I'm a spy, and I'll have to leave, and I won't see you again!"

"I guess," Angus replied with a sigh. "What's our cover?"

"Umm, I lost my necklace in the woods, and I needed to find it, so you came and helped me look for it, and it got dark, and we just stayed there for the night."

Angus raised his eyebrows. "You're quite the little liar!"

Katrina grinned slyly. "I only learn from the best."

Half and hour later, the other three Mystic Knights saw Angus and Katrina headed down the pathway back towards the castle. They weren't walking together, Angus was following her from at least five paces behind. Rohan breathed a sigh of relief; he thought that maybe they had gotten together the previous night. Deirdre had obviously gotten the same idea.

"Where have you been?" Deirdre demanded, her eyes wild with rage.

"I'm so sorry," Katrina apologized, "it's just, when I got here, I had lost my necklace back in the woods, so Angus and I went back to get it. Then it got dark, so we just stayed the night there."

"Well, that's a rotten excuse." Deirdre said angrily. "For all we knew you could have been one of Maeve's spies...or..." Angus interuppted quickly, thinking fast.

"We're on a peace treaty with Maeve, are we not?"

"Ha! You didn't believe that yesterday, _did_ you Angus? But you _suddenly_ do now that this _girl_ shows up, and takes you out into the woods? Of course not, because you've _always_ got only _one_ thing on your mind, and I can't _believe_ you sometimes! You'd think that _maybe_ _once_ in your life, you'd think of someone other than yourself, but _apparently_ being with a random _female_ that you met _less_ than a day ago is more important than and entire _kingdom_!" Rohan was grinning lovingly as he watched Deirdre, who was evidently furious with Angus, and so she kept on ranting, until Ivar cut in.

"Princess, I believe you have gotten the point across."

Angus mouthed _'thank you'_ to Ivar, and turned to Katrina. "See, I get that every single day. That's why I agreed to help you find the necklace."

Katrina smiled lightly, recognizing the lie. "Thank you again, Angus. I don't know what I'd have done without it."

"No problem. I'd better be going, I've got to go talk to some villagers for the king." At that, Angus left the group, accompanied by Rohan and Ivar. Now, only the two girls remained.

Katrina turned towards Deirdre, biting her lip a little bit. "Look Princess, I'm really sorry if I've upset you in any way. You know I didn't mean anything by it, right?"

Deirdre continued to glower at Katrina, who was about an inch smaller than she, making her incredibly petite. "I just don't trust you, that's all."

"Why not?" Katrina enquired, her clear blue eyes staring into Deirdre's green ones.

"Well, you seem to like Angus."

"So?"

Deirdre laughed. "Nobody likes Angus. At least, nobody in their right mind would. He's a theif, and a liar, and a cheater. He also thinks very lowly of women."

"Really?" Katrina retorted, raising an eyebrow, "because he mentioned you being stronger than him at one point. And you know, maybe if you got to know him a little bit better, you'd find out that he actually is worth talking to. He's got a really sharp mind as long as you talk about things that interest him."_ I know that Angus thinks highly of the Princess, but I don't like her very much. She doesn't seem to have very much faith in people._

"I still think that you're untrustworthy. You just aimlessly wandered over to Kells, and instantly make friends with one of the Mystic Knights? I doubt it."_ Why is she here? And what on earth does she see in Angus, if anything at all. She's probably just using him as a little plaything, and as soon as things get serious, she'll leave._

"I've just met Angus. Why does that make you think that I'm great friends with him?"_ Oh God, please tell me she doesn't know about us. Besides, I wouldn't leave him. I like him too much for that._

"Oh, I don't think you are great friends with him. I think you're using him to get to the throne."_ Hah! Take that!_

"Why would I want the throne? Besides, I don't use people!"_ What is her problem?_

"Yeah, right! Then, explain why you're here!"_ This should do it._

"I shouldn't have to explain! Some princess you are!" Katrina turned away from Deirdre, and ran from the castle wall, tears filling her eyes. _I thought that when I came here, I would be able to make friends. Angus was the only one I guess, and if his friends don't see that, then what's the point in me staying?_

The three male Mystic Knights wandered through the forest, collecting herbs for Cathbad. None of them spoke, all for different reasons. Rohan didn't feel like talking, as he was busy thinking about Deirdre. Ivar was thinking about his chalice and how he could possibly get it back to his kingdom. And, Angus was thinking about Katrina, and how he wanted to tell the others, but couldn't. Finally, when Rohan couldn't take anymore of his nonexistent relationship with Deirdre, he spoke.

"So, Angus. You and Katrina sneaking off again tonight?"

"What?" Angus asked, blushing slightly. Ivar caught the blush and grinned at his friend. He then spoke aloud, gazing at the dark-haired man.

"Of course you are. You've just got to think of another little story first. But you know Angus, eventually, there will be no stories left, and you'll have to go back to your first one about the necklace. Did you end up finding it?"

"What? Oh, yeah, we did."

Ivar tilted his head to the side. "Really? Because I noticed that she wasn't wearing one, and her dress unfortunately has no pockets."

This time, Angus blushed even redder. It was Rohan's time to grin.

"Ooh Angus, have you gotten yourself a girlfriend?"

Angus glared at the other knights, and pushed his hair back off of his face. "Shut up."

"So you do?" Ivar asked, smiling more broadly.

Angus decided to just give in. "Yeah, I do, but don't tell anybody. If Deirdre finds out, she will kill me and Katrina."_ Oh God. Now Katrina's going to kill me._

"Okay, so now that you've got Katrina," Rohan started, "you can't make fun of Deirdre and I anymore. Deal?"

Angus shrugged. "I don't know. You and Deirdre aren't actually dating, so I guess I've still got the right to make fun." Ivar laughed along with Angus, as Rohan took his turn to blush. He picked up a piece of bark off of the ground and chucked it at Angus. Angus quickly ducked, and pretended to be offended as he picked up another piece and threw it back. Their laughter could be heard from a couple of trees away where Katrina sat crying, wishing that she were back at home.


	4. Thoughts and Motions

**Chapter 3 – Thoughts and Motions**

_- please note that once again as always, italics means thoughts or a boldly spoken word_

Queen Maeve sat in her dark throne room, wondering what she could possibly do to escape this new peace treaty.

_'Why do I always have to start these? Oh, of course, because High and Mighty King Conchobar doesn't trust me or my people enough to stay out of his lovely Kingdom! Well, I think it's about time to break this treaty once and for all. If only I could think of a way to pull it off without Mider. Ever since I was banished he's treated me as _nothing_, but I am not nothing. I have more power than he'll ever have since I found that stone outside of _my_ kingdom. Yes, that's right! _I've_ found the stone that Draganta was looking for, and now he'll never get it back. Ha! But, how do I use it? For what point and purpose? Needless to say, I will hunt down those Mystic Knights. They have been more of a hindrance than I could have imagined. A few more days of planning, and I should be able to conquer Kells, like I should have been able to the day I was born!'_

Rohan had not decided to go out the next morning. He needed to talk to Deirdre, and he knew that it was about time that he did. But, he didn't know how he could do it, not without completely embarrassing himself. _'The world is a confusing place, it really is. Angus told me that the Princess obviously liked me and that I should just tell her how I feel about her. But, what does Angus know, he's only recently met Katrina, and the two of them were already stuck to each other's faces like the sun was stuck to the sky.'_

Rohan breathed a sigh. He made his way up to Deirdre's bedroom in once of the turrets of the castle, knowing not what he was going to say. All he knew was that he loved her with all of his heart, and he always did, ever since they were little kids. On his way up, he met Deirdre coming down the stairs in a long pink dress. _'She looks wonderful today. I should tell her. But, how? What if she thinks I'm making fun of her? Oh God, I don't know what to say!'_

"Uh, hello Princess," Rohan stuttered, starting his conversation with her the same way that he did every day.

"Good morning, Rohan. Have you seen my father today? I was supposed to meet him in the throne room we that we could discuss something."

"Oh, no I haven't seen him yet," Rohan replied, wishing that he could be the one discussing things with Deirdre.

"Alright, then I'd better be off! Goodbye, Rohan!" Deirdre smiled at Rohan and walked past him down the rest of the stairs._ 'I wish I had said more to him. Or he to me. Oh, I don't know what I want anymore. I want what Katrina has, but I don't want Angus. I want to be with someone, namely Rohan. But, how can I tell him?'_

Rohan watched Deirdre leave with a glazed look in his eyes. He sat down right where he was on the spiral staircase, and put his hands to his head._ 'Why does this have to be so hard? Love should be the easiest thing to come to people, especially me. I can fight monsters and dragons, but I can't win_ fair lady_'s heart? Some knight I am...'_

Meanwhile, Ivar stood with his back against the castle wall, thinking about home, and how he was going to get his chalice back. He had recently found out that Torq had it, but he hadn't the slightest idea how he was going to get it back. He was just reminiscing in his old thoughts, when Aideen fluttered up beside him.

"Something has upset you, Ivar?"she asked, knowing that the response would be short and sweet, like a tale told to tykes by their parents.

"Yes," Ivar replied, adjusting his sleeve, "I really need to get my chalice back to it's homeland. My father will be missing it."_ 'Actually, I am rather missing it. Not so much the chalice, but my homeland and my father.'_

"I see. Is that all?" Aideen asked, knowing full well that this was not all, but that she was not going to find out the real answer to his problems.

"Yes," Ivar replied once more, ending the conversation. He turned his face away from the tiny fairy, and sat down, his back against the wall. Aideen took this as her cue to leave, and she flew away, determined to come back later. She had taken a liking to Ivar; not the way that she liked Rohan, but as a friend. She wanted to help him, and make him understand that people cared about him here, as much as they did in his homeland.

Meanwhile, Angus sat alone on the grass by the river. He was attracting a lot of stares from younger children, as they had seen the 'new girl' Katrina and the Princess arguing over him the previous day. He didn't seem to notice them though, because he was trapped in his own mind.

_'Why can't I find her anywhere? Where would she run off to, I don't think I said anything? Maybe it was Deirdre, they were talking yesterday. I should go find her. I should find either one of them. Who though? This is so confusing.'_

Angus sighed and got up. He headed towards the castle, knowing full well that the Princess would be there. As always, he attracted several dirty looks from the older villagers in Kells, but he didn't care. He was going to talk to Deirdre, and find out exactly what she had said to Katrina. After what seemed like ages, Angus finally arrived at the castle. He had his usual hassle trying to get in, but as always, he got past the hot-headed guards. Luckily, his search for Deirdre didn't take long, as she was standing right near the door.

"Hey," Angus greeted his friend, "Have you seen Katrina?"

Deirdre rolled her eyes. "No, fortunately I haven't." Angus raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like her."

"Isn't it a bit weird to you that she just shows up, and automatically starts making eyes at you?" Deirdre retorted.

"No," Angus said, shrugging. "What have you got against her anyway? She didn't do anything to you, so what's you problem?"

Deirdre crossed her arms and frowned at Angus. "_I_ don't have a problem. And, it's not what she did. It's what she didn't do. She has no reason to be here, so why would she be?"

Angus gave up. He was losing the battle, and decided to surrender. The Princess had more authority anyway. "I'll just find her myself then!" And in a huff, Angus turned and left the castle, headed directly for the forest.

_'What was the point in asking her? She doesn't like her, so she wouldn't know or care where she was. Where would she be?'_

Maeve sat once again in her throne room, but this time she wasn't alone. She was talking to Torq, her new captain.

"I finally have a plan that will defeat the Mystic Knights, Torq."

"What is it that I must do?" Torq asked.

"I hear that there is a new girl in Kells, and she has become rather attached to one of the knights. I need you to find her and bring her to me."

"Where will I find her?"

"The last I heard of her was from Numain, and she was sitting alone in a forest. My guess is she is probably still there, _weeping_. I want you to bring her to me, and leave a note to the knights. They will come here to find her, and here they will meet their doom. Motion passed."

"Right away, my queen." Torq bowed to the evil queen and left.


End file.
